1. Field of the Invention
Antibacterial and Antifungal Compositions
2. Prior Art
The 3-alkoxy-2-alkylisothiazolium salts of this invention are novel compounds.
These novel salts can be converted to known 2-alkyl-4-isothiazolin-3-ones as disclosed herein. A number of 2-alkyl-4-isothiazolin-3-ones have been reported in the literature; U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,488; J. Heterocyclic Chem. 8, 571 (1971).